Reencuentro: Un nuevo comienzo
by Millie-rocker98
Summary: Sherlock regresa de la 'muerte'. John no estaba preparado para la repentina sorpresa y se desmaya. Luego, se encuentra una persona que bien podría ser tomado como Holmes, por alguien que no lo conociera realmente. ¿Qué le había sucedido? / PASEN Y LEAN!


Hola a todos, soy Millie y bueno, soy nueva por aquí, así que espero sean comprensivos xD

Ésta historia se basa de mi punto de vista de cómo reacciona John al regreso de Sherlock (basándome en la serie, obviamente) y de cómo se desarrollará su relación a partir de su reencuentro.

Bueno, la verdad, quiero que sean sinceros conmigo c: quiero decir, no importa cuántos tomatazos me lancen, yo les agradeceré :B  
Acepto todo tipo de comentarios (buenos y malos), no se abstengan a los reviews :DD

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes maravillosos no me pertenecen, yo sólo los robo para usarlos en mis historias :3

**Advertencia:** _Slash_/_HombrexHombre_ (por el momento, será una 'relación amistosa', aunque creo que no por mucho xD)

Bien, ojalá disfruten de la historia…  
Ahora,  
A LEER! :D

Prólogo

John había trabajado todo el día en el hospital: estaba exhausto. Compartía charlas agradables con Sarah, pero que no salían de lo profesional… Esa noche, iba a ser otra de tantas.

Toda la semana había estado regresando a las 8:30 pm al departamento. Se vestía con ropa de casa, preparaba _dos_ tazas de té, habría su laptop y revisaba el blog. Obviamente no recibía visitas como antes, pero a veces aparecía uno que otro comentario sobre _qué hacía_, o _si tenía algún caso. _ Nunca les respondía.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su –vieja- chaqueta favorita. Entró y se dirigió a su departamento. Estaba muy frío. Abrió la puerta, prendió las luces, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se cambió y bajó de nuevo a la sala, entonces, se percató de que las luces estaban apagadas. De repente, giró su vista a algo que se encontraba al ventanal –ahora abierto- que se iluminaba sólo con la luz de la luna. Una melodía dulce de violín inundó el lugar. John estaba completamente tieso, quizás por el hecho de creer que nunca en su vida volvería a escuchar ese tortuoso y, a la vez, melodioso sonido.

No sabía cuánto había estado escuchando hasta que la melodía paró. El sujeto se volteó, para dejar ver un rostro pálido alumbrado por destellos blanquecinos, cabellos azabaches rizados y ojos grises.

-John- escuchó susurrar a aquella voz tan conocida y anhelada.

-Oh, Jesús… Sherlock-dijo atónito, al tiempo que caía desvanecido sobre el suelo de su departamento. Todo se tornó oscuro.

I

El Impostor

Sus ojerosos ojos se forzaban a sí mismo. Estaba ansioso. Pestaña por pestaña, ligeramente rociadas por algo que parecían ser sus propias lágrimas. ¿Había estado llorando?

Muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con… Jesús, era Sherlock. Era él. El autoproclamado ´´único detective consultor en el mundo´´. Dios, cómo lo odiaba.

Como si su vista fuese hipnótica, no dejaba de mirarlo. Era increíble, e inclusive creíble al tratarse de él. Había esperado por ese momento durante mucho tiempo; tres años, aproximadamente. Había sido un ´´abrir y cerrar de ojos´´, y al mismo tiempo, una eternidad… Si, una eternidad que hubiese preferido pasar otra vez, en lugar de no volver a verlo jamás.

Tenía tantas preguntas rondando en su mente ´nivel media´, y al mismo tiempo, no quería hablar. ¿Acaso…? ¿Era eso un sueño? Un sueño muy lúcido, creíble… Quizás ya había comenzado a perder la cabeza… ¡No! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? La había perdido al comenzar a seguir a aquel loco maniático.

Diez minutos estuvieron ambos sosteniéndose la mirada. Sherlock, desde su sillón, con violín y arco en mano, su bata favorita color azul… Todo, absolutamente todo, era igual… Un momento… Esa mirada. Acaso… ¿Preocupación? ¿Tristeza? ¿Culpa? No lo sabía, ese Sherlock realmente parecía un… Fraude. Si, fraude como Sherlock. ¿Qué clase de actor no profesional era, creyendo que Watson se tragaría que ése era el verdadero Holmes, SU Holmes? Era… Completamente estúpido e irracional creer que él se lo creería. Y no, no lo decía por haberlo visto muerto, ni mucho menos. ¡Era esa estúpida cara de frustración! Pero… ¡Por favor! Ahora, ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada. Era inaceptable, increíble, inimaginable, intolerable… ¡In_tragable!_

John en ese momento fruncía el seño más de lo que un humano podría hacerlo, era –extrañamente- cómico. No cabía en sí. Lo miraba incrédulo, pidiéndole explicaciones con su mirada, sabiendo que el otro captaría la acción, y aún así, el otro llevaba esa _mascara_ de frustración. ¿Sherlock Holmes frustrado? ¡Por Jesús!

-¿Quién demonios eres?-soltó sin más John. Sherlock clavó su mirada en él, aún con las cejas curvadas.

-Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor… Tu mejor amigo- respondió, pronunciando la última frase más bajo. Suspiró. Su labio inferior temblaba. John dudaba entre sí creerle o no.

¿Es que Sherlock se sentía culpable? Quizás… Recordó aquella vez en el caso de 'El sabueso de los Baskerville'; Sherlock se había sentido culpable, hasta le había preparado té… ¡Un momento, no podía ser…! ¡Estaba siendo usado para un experimento!

Ése, definitivamente no podía ser el verdadero Sherlock Holmes.

El verdadero Sherlock Holmes era, el ser humano más increíble de la tierra, para John. El que afirmaba incontables veces no tener sentimientos (obviamente era un estúpido escudo que formaba para no sufrir), que no tenía amigos (aunque reconoció a John como el _único_), que no apreciaba a la señora Hudson; que odiaba a Lestrade, y también a Mycroft.

Era un caparazón muy difícil de abrir, pero John tenía toda la paciencia del mundo... Cuando se lo proponía. Y ahora, ese impostor llegaba de repente.

El verdadero Sherlock sabría de antemano que John lo esperaría, _sin importar qué._ El verdadero Sherlock sabría que le creería una y mil veces a _él_, por encima de lo que pudiesen decir los demás; sabría que estaría ansioso por saber cómo-demonios- había hecho para salir ileso de aquello; sabría que John no era tan iluso como para creer que todo se trataba de un sueño o una ilusión.

John se acomodó en su sillón, volviendo en sí. Había estado viendo-sin mirar- a aquel par de ojos frente a él, que lo observaban fijamente, como si intentaran cavilar en su mente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó John. Esperó a que esa cara de ´´ ¿No es obvio?´´ apareciera, sin embargo, el rostro del otro estaba neutro, como si estuviese mecanizado para no expresar sentimiento alguno.

-Te analizo.- respondió igual de neutro el detective.

-¿Y?-John alzó una ceja. Si en verdad era él, debería demostrárselo.

-Estás desconcertado-afirmó, ahora con esa pose que decía ´´deduciré todo acerca de ti en siete segundos'', que John conocía de memoria.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Por mi falsa muerte.-diciéndolo como si fuese lo más obvio y, al mismo tiempo, apartando la vista de la de John.

-Te equivocas-respondió el médico, haciendo una mueca divertida al ver el desconcierto del detective.-Yo siempre esperé a que volvieras, Sherlock.-decía, manteniéndole la vista como el ex soldado que era.

-Tú me viste caer, John. No lo niegues-decía ahora un desconcertado y exasperado Sherlock.-Además, no te habrías desmayado así si supieras…

-¡Obviamente no estaba preparado, Sherlock!-exclamó John saltando de su sillón-¡No sabía el momento exacto, pero…!-sentía impotencia, tenía miedo de no poder demostrarle lo que sentía. Calmando su respiración, se tranquilizó. Largó un suspiro antes de continuar- Nunca perdí la fe en ti.

-Entonces, ¿Porqué dudaste de que era yo al verme?-decía Sherlock, empleando esa mirada de 'no puedes mentirme, John'.

-¡Argh! ¡Demonios!-escupió John, su límite de paciencia había sido cruzado.- ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?!

-De qué…

-¡Éste no eres tú, Sherlock!-gritó John enfurecido, señalándolo. Sherlock estaba estupefacto.

-John… Creo que toda esta situación te está confundiendo, no logras comprender lo que ves-decía con su tono 'comprensivo' de gran detective que era. Se paró de su sillón -dejando su violín y el arco en la mesita ratona-, acercándose lentamente al otro.

-No me entiendes.-exhaló profundamente. Contó hasta diez mentalmente. No quería perder la cabeza ahora, necesitaba serenarse. Que Sherlock entendiera a lo que se refería. Lo miró a los ojos. El otro tomó su muñeca derecha, y con la otra mano rozó su mejilla; limpió una lágrima que caía descaradamente sobre el rostro de John. El rubio suspiró otra vez.-Lo que quise decir…-decía ahora frunciendo el seño. El detective lo había tomado de las manos, lo miraba con esa mirada misteriosa. Esos ojos… - Lo que quiero decir…-intentaba explicarse.-Sherlock… El Sherlock que conozco habría entrado por la ventana a pedirme que lo acompañara en un caso…-decía con el tono más calmo posible- Bueno, quizás hubiese sido de una forma más excéntrica, pero…

- De hecho, si entré por la ventana…

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- le regañó el más bajo. Sherlock lo observó con una mirada dudosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estás preocupado, Sherlock… Y me inquieta.-concluyó el rubio. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de John.

-Sí, lo estoy… Y lo siento, John.-confesó el de ojos grises- Lo siento de verdad… Todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa, y sé que quizás no logres perdonarme. No te lo pido. Pero, todo esto, lo he hecho para salvarte. Necesito que lo sepas. Que lo comprendas… Es por eso que estoy preocupado.-el detective tenía fruncido el entrecejo y miraba expectante a John, esperanzado. No pensaba en pedirle nada que no quisiera. Tampoco podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Esos años habían sido muy duros para el doctor, y tenía que ser comprensivo, o bueno… eso le había dicho Mycroft, en una extraña charla entre hermanos que trataba sobre la amistad, y en cómo él tenía que tratar a John luego de lo que le había hecho pasar. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos contaba con que lo iba a tomar así; desmayándose y luego dudando de la identidad del 'detective consultor'.

Él solo necesitaba a John a su lado.

Durante unos minutos John clavó su mirada al suelo, dubitativo. Finalmente, alzó la vista, encarando al más alto.

-Sabes Sherlock… No esperé tres años para que regresaras y echarte en cara todo lo que sufrí, porque, la verdad, no me esperaba a que fueses tan… comprensivo.- dijo divertido y avergonzado a la vez. Las lágrimas ya no caían, y se sentía completo de alguna forma. Ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de su acompañante-más durante su ausencia-, y ahora debía rehacerlo con este nuevo cambio, esa _rara _preocupación.-Y… Si tu duda es si voy a permanecer a tu lado, puedes dejar ya de preocuparte…-le dio una amplia y sincera sonrisa al menor.

El detective se relajó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Te quiero, John.-declaró luego, acercándose lentamente y atrapando al doctor en un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también, Sherlock.-dijo el otro, devolviéndole el gesto.


End file.
